


crowley/castiel

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: crowley castiel romance with porn





	crowley/castiel

i have been a soldier for heaven for so long i had forgotten what freedom tasted like. The boys were always nice to me and i didnt want any harm to come to them.

helping them of course got me fired. Now i could do anything that i wanted, and i took that to far trying to take over the world and releasing the Leviathans.

not to mention it didnt "taste" right to me, i didnt like it. it was too complicated and honestly after my first mistake i felt anxious that i would make another.

i was searching the internet one day and came across this thing oh what was it called again.....bdsm thats it. and being a willing slave. i further looked it up.

and a book came up called 50 shades of gray, a business man and a lady forming a relationship in which she was was slave to her "master" well naturally my mind went from business man to crossroads demon to Crowley in a sort periof of time. That i found him attractive for a long time before that of course didnt help my mind from drifting. and unlike heaven Crowley has no ill will towards my boys. they might annoy him but he is far from wanting them dead or possessed. And being a crossroads

demon he always keeps his deals. i believe once i overheard him say the devils in the details. so i could potentially word the deal in such a way that i could keep

an eye on my boys and never have to do anything outside of reason, like turn the mortal plane into a part of hell.

so to officially make my request i went down to the crossroads and did the ritual to summon Crowley. Crowley said annoyed "what is it Castiel the boys in trouble again. and they

couldnt even be bothered to summon me themselves had to have feathers come and get me instead like the little lapdog you are. wish they would learn im busy to, hell dont run itself."

i replied "no Crowley this is actually about me this time. And im not a lapdog well not theres anyways which is actually what im here about, well what im trying to say is"

Crowley interupts "out with it feathers i dont have all day."

i sighed "i hate this free will thing. its so much easier to have someone make decisions for me, and i would be lying if i didnt say i like the trill of the threat of punishment or reward. and i really like you a lot. if you will be sworn by love...then take me make me yours make me burn. so im looking for a 50 shades of gray relationship with you. i want to be dominated by you in and out of the bed. i dont

want any years between the start of our deal. in exchange for being your "lapdog" i want to be allowed to continue to help the boys and i wont be doing any harm to

innocent humans but i also want to be your best friend and your sex slave."

crowley "so if i said for you to kill some of your siblings..?"

castiel "nothing i havent had to do already, why not do it for the man i love."

crowley "torture some souls or do handle hells paperwork for me?"

castiel "not a problem chances are if they got sent to hell in the first place then they must be evil and deserving of it or made a deal which means they agreed

to it, and as for paperwork it may be annoying but its not truelly harmful."

crowley "suck my dick until its nice and wet and then let me shove it up into you tight little virgin hole so hard and so fast your crying because it hurts you."

at this i cant help myself my breathing becomes erratic and i let out a little noise somewhere in the middle of a moan and a whimper.

crowley strokes my face "yes you want that dont you. i can tell its exciting you the idea of being my bitch." he smacks me hard making my face sting. "very well, i like you alot to been wanting you on your knees before me for a long time now

blah lets skip the chick flick moment shale we. down on your knees pet. All deals must be sealed with a kiss and i know exactly where i want you to kiss me."

i fall to my knees and Crowley unzips his pants. He thrusts into me deep my first taste of dick so deep that it causes me to choke on it, not that im complaining because lord knows i like being treated like a whore.

crowley gently hushes me "its ok pet your mouth feels so good, warm and wet. dont worry your body will get used to the things i will do to you and it wont be so harsh. hmm i think i will start off relatively slow leave the real torture for later

i want to make you mine not break you. hell's full of broken souls pet i could find one of them if i just wanted to beat on someone, oh but to see you fall. to become your new god and have you submit unto me now that will be something worth taking

my time for."

crowley keeps thrusting into me and i cant help it i feel drool pull at the sides of my mouth i cant even swallow his dick is so far down my throat. causing both his dick and my shirt to get drenched.

once we are both wet he lays my body down like a sacrifice on the ground in the middle of the crossroads. He takes off his tie and ties it around my wrists making me unable to use my hands to cover

myself when he pulls my pants off. stepping the rest of the way out of his pants he takes his pants and wraps them around my ankles between the clothes tying me up and some kind of invisible force holding

me down i am completely helpless unable to move. this is it, im going to lose my cherry he's made me completely unable to resist even if want to. but honestly being helpless just served to strengthen

my desire for the man above me. i really dont want any mercy. i want him to make me his cunt.

he leans down next to me and says "its ok kitten your new god will make you feel all better." and i know he is telling the truth this is what i need. i need someone to worship and i have always felt something guiding me to him. and fuck that i am

falling. if i am falling from grace then let me burn. I love him and he's all i need now. my lover, my mate. He slips into me like a serpent sliding through grass in search for its prey. thrusting a couple of times trying to find my prostate.

it painful at first i feel like im being split open but when he finds that sweet spot my nerves explode into the greatest pleasure i have ever felt. i beg him "oh my god Crowley fuck me harder feels so good." he thrusts harder and faster it still kind of hurts but the pleasure over

rides the pain. And i love this, sacrificing my body to my new lord.:

he thrusts increasingly become harder and faster. we both cum together. Crowley takes me into his arms and kisses me. "i need you to relax ok Castiel hunny. there might be a bit of discomfort. see i might have failed to mention something making love to a demon is a big sin sweetheart

and if an angel makes love to a demon then they turn into a demon themselves and you sure are a blast baby im going to enjoy being your new daddy ....guess you wont have to worry about your grace anymore."

i brace myself and reply "i know...but i love you so much.like i said i will burn for you. your worth it" and burn i did or at least it felt like my body was on fire. the fire started at my hole his jizz acting like a match lighting my grace ablaze. and the fire felt like it spread throughout

my whole body. the feathers of my wings start to molt one at a time, leaving me wingless. i feel a blinding light cast over my eyes forcing me to have to close them. when i reopen my eyes they are pitch black.


End file.
